In Your Arms
by hidden.in.a.dark.corner
Summary: Slade has freed Terra, and the Titans take her in again. But will she have the heart to pick up the pieces of her lost life? BBTerra RobStar Discontinued. It's really old, but I may come up with a different story. Look for new stuff you like my writing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanfic! Thanx for reading this! Teen Titans is my favorite TV show and Terra is my favorite character! I really hope she'll come back for real! Anyway, this is my story, and I don't own any of the characters or settings or anything you recognize from the show. So, here goes!

In Your Arms 

A fanfic by Internetional

Chapter 1 

**Freedom**

Beast Boy yawned and groggily opened his eyes. It was dark. He seemed to be standing up, or maybe he was lying down. He stretched his arms. Something heavy clinked on his wrists. Surprised, he opened his eyes all the way and gasped. He, and the rest of the Titans were chained to a rock wall. Robin had his hands and feet in boxes, Cyborg had titanium plates holding him to the wall, Starfire had something like big lamp over her head, and was wrapped up in a jelly-like tentacle thing. Raven was sitting in a chair bolted to the wall, and was ringed with glowing hoops. Beast Boy himself was chained to the wall.

The Titans heard a triumphant laugh ring throughout the cavern. "Welcome back Titans!" called a mocking voice.

"Slade!" shouted Robin. "Show yourself!"

Beast Boy was puzzled. "What does he mean by 'Welcome back?'"

"Ah, still haven't figured out where you are yet, have you?" said Slade. "I'm disappointed. After all, you, Beast Boy should know the best of all your friends. Isn't this where one of your good friends was lost?"

A light illuminated the cave. Slade stood behind a girl imprisoned in rock, a girl whom the Titans knew very well. It was Terra.

Cyborg and Robin growled, Raven and Starfire gasped. All Beast Boy could do was stare open-mouthed at Slade and Terra.

"Why did you bring us here!" demanded Robin.

"Tsk. Patience, Robin, patience. I'm getting to that," Slade laughed evilly. "I decided to take a lesson from Mad Mod and some of the other villains you have fought. I must say, their means of containing you are ingenious. I should get out more."

"What are you planning and why do you need us!" Robin practically screamed his head off.

"Oh, I don't need you. I just thought that you would like to see my master plan put into action. Also, it will be easier to annihilate you later. I didn't just sneak into your tower for you. I also stole this." He held up a heart shaped box that glinted in the light.

Beast Boy spoke up, his eyes flashing in fury. "Why do you have that? And what does this halfta do with Terra? You better not hurt her!"

"Oh, my whole plan revolves around Terra."

"She'll never work for you!"

"She won't be able to resist. You see, before she betrayed you, she left some of her power in this box. If I open this box at her feet, the power in here should be enough to free her."

"But Terra still won't work for you!" Beast Boy cried, glaring at Slade.

"Yes, she will. When she stopped the volcano she used so much of her power that she will still be very weak when she is freed. She won't be able to resist my control with her strength gone. With the help of my suit that she is wearing, I can control her, eliminate you, and control the city!" Slade's one eye flashed with anticipation.

Beast Boy growled and struggled against his chains. He changed into various animals, but could not get free. The chains shrunk or grew depending on the size of his animal form.

"Ha ha! Let's get on with the main event, shall we?" Placing the box at Terra's feet he lifted the lid. A column of golden light shot out of the box and swirled around Terra. It formed a glowing sphere, so that she could not be seen. It grew in size until suddenly, there was a loud crack, and the light faded into nothingness.

There, standing where the orb had been, was Terra, exactly as she was when she had been incased in rock. A shaky breath pierced the silence and her eyes closed. She collapsed onto the rock.

A disbelieving look covered Beast Boy's face, and he whispered, "Terra?" Slade laughed evilly and began to walk slowly toward her, relishing in his success. A fierce look covered Beast Boy's face and he put his head down, straining against the chains that bound him. Suddenly the first link snapped as he rushed forward and grabbed Terra. He held her tightly, watching her face and listening to her shaky breaths.

Slade stopped. "You just made a very bad mistake." He reached to push a button on the keypad on his arm that controlled Terra's suit.

"Titans, GO!" Robin and the rest of the Titans broke free. Cyborg ran at Slade and pulled the keypad off his arm. Robin threw some round discs at Slade as Cyborg retreated. The discs blew up and let off enough smoke so Slade couldn't see.

"We can't do anything else while Terra is still unconscious. We have to go back!" called Robin to the rest of the Titans. Beast Boy was already running toward the light at the entrance of the cave. The other Titans followed. Beast Boy took no notice. The only thing that mattered to him at that moment rested in his arms.

Well, there you have it. Please review! Thanx for reading!

-- Internetional


	2. Chapter 2

HEY PPLZ! I'm back and really excited to be writing the next chappie! Thank you to Tira's Host and TerraTitan27 and Writing and Fred the Mutant Pickle and jalele for reviewing! I'm glad u like my story! Anyway, if u have any questions about my story just ask cuz I know that sometimes I just write vague sentences that have no meaning to anybody but me! Tee hee! So here's the next chapter! I'm begging you to review! Please!

Chapter 2

A New Start

Terra awoke in a dark room. Where was she? She was lying on something soft and she had a pillow under her head. She sat up and looked around. All that Terra could make out was a screen showing her vital signs and some computers. Her eyes glanced toward the nearest light source. She saw silhouettes of people and heard voices. Terra knew instantly where she was. She focused on the voices.

She heard a girl's dark voice ask somewhat suspiciously, "How do we know if she can be trusted?"

A boy answered confidently, "We saw her come back. There was no lie there. And she was brought here right away. There's no way she could be working for Slade now."

"Yeah, Robin's right. 'Sides, I am jamming all signals leaving the tower just in case she still has an earpiece or somethin'."

"Do not worry Raven. Our friend Cyborg has done a wonderful job of making sure that we are safe," Starfire reassured.

"I still can't believe that you think that she can't be trusted." A new voiced joined in that made Terra's stomach lurch. "She sacrificed herself to save the city! Does that seem like someone who's untrustworthy to you?" Beast Boy was practically yelling.

Terra swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Her legs felt like jelly beneath her and she wobbled. She regained her balance and breathed a sigh of relief. She took a step forward and fell backwards onto a metal cart that had Cyborg's tools on it. CRASH! Terra sat in a pile of metal tools. "Ouch."

The door flew open and a green blur rushed in. "Terra! What happened?" asked Beast Boy worriedly, putting her arm around his shoulder and pulling her up from the mess.

She gave a dry laugh. "Heh heh. I guess I can't walk or something. My legs are like jelly. But other than that, I don't know what happened. You tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"How long has it been since I stopped the volcano and what happened to me afterwards? I don't remember anything except watching the lava turn to stone and then I went black. Next thing I know, I'm in a dark room on a bed."

Beast Boy whistled. "This might take awhile."

The Titans told Terra of how she had stopped the volcano and turned to stone. Then, they reenacted the fight with Slade, with Beast Boy making many comments that made Terra laugh.

"Yeah, anyway, we rushed out of the cave--"

"We? Whaddya mean we? By the time I was leaving, you were half way down the street!" Cyborg complained. He laughed and looked at Terra. "And Beast Boy wouldn't let you go. Okay, so I go up to him and say, 'Hey, you need some help? Your arms are shaking.' but Beast boy pouts and says, 'No.' Even though he was about to fall over. It was hilarious."

By this time Terra was doubled over laughing, along with Starfire and Cyborg. Robin smiled and Raven stood silent. Beast Boy stared at the ground.

"Hey, it's not that funny! You would do the same thing if..." his voice trailed off and he chanced a sideways glance at Terra. "Never mind."

"Hold on, rewind for a sec. If you guys said that Slade was going to control me using my suit again, how come he isn't controlling me now?" Terra asked.

Robin answered, "Cyborg pulled the keypad off his arm, remember? Weren't you listening?"

"I was, but I got lost in Cyborg's babble in football and techno language. Sorry."

"Great! Now you can get rid of that thing! Um, I mean...that was kind of a weird thing to say," Beast Boy spluttered. (A/N: It was, didn't know what to make him say. Sorry, please continue reading. This is my only interruption.)

"You mean the suit?" Terra asked. When he nodded she said, "Actually, It's not that simple. It's attached to my nervous system, and basically become part of my skin. I'm stuck."

"Not really. I did some scans on the keypad and I was able to tell that if we connect the keypad to one of our medical computers, I should be able to unstick the suit by reversing the functions of the buttons. Then, when we push a certain one, the suit will detach itself," Cyborg announced.

"But which one do you push?" inquired Robin.

"I still have to figure that out," Cyborg answered sheepishly.

"Well, hurry up! Start right away! Action! Let's move!" Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping on the bed.

"Get off the bed. You're hurting Terra," said Raven darkly, who was watching Terra wince as she bounced up and down.

"Oops, sorry Ter."

"Y'know, I think BB's right. We probably should start working on this problem right now," Cyborg added, walking over to a computer with the keypad connected to it.

"Yeah, the longer Terra has the suit, the more chance that Slade might figure out a way to take control again," Robin agreed, walking over to stand next to Cyborg.

"Let's get to work."

"Okay, do you need me?" Terra asked.

"No, not yet. Why don't you try and walk while we analyze the functions of the keypad," Robin suggested.

"Sure, but can someone help me?"

"I will!" Beast Boy volunteered.

"I shall help you regain your strength also," Starfire offered.

Beast Boy took one of Terra's arms and Starfire took the other. Terra slid off the bed and tried standing. She wobbled, but her friends held her tightly. Slowly, she took one step forward, and then another. They walked slowly around the room, and Terra became steadier as she got used to walking again. Soon, she was able to walk pretty steadily on her own.

"All right, Terra! We're ready for ya!" Cyborg called.

"Okay, so what do I do?" asked Terra nervously.

"Well, basically all you have to do is sit here," Robin said, gesturing toward the bed. "When we push the button, it might hurt, but it shouldn't be too bad. It will be all over in about a minute."

"Oh," Terra said quietly, as a look of fear passed across her face.

"Hey, it'll be all right," Beast Boy comforted. "I'm right here with you," he said, taking her hand. Then he added quickly, "And so is everyone else. We're all here for you."

"You might want to take this lying down," said Cyborg tentatively.

"'Kay." Terra lay down on the bed, still holding Beast Boy's hand.

"Ready?" asked Robin. When she nodded, he pushed a button in the bottom right hand corner of the keypad. Immediately Terra closed her eyes tight and drew in a sharp breath. She clenched her teeth in pain and squeezed Beast Boy's hand tighter. He held on tightly. It seemed like forever to Terra and Beast Boy, but soon the pain subsided and she opened her eyes. She sat up slowly. No one spoke.

Beast Boy was first to break the silence. "Are you okay Terra?"

She looked at him. "Yeah, just need to catch my breath." She rested her head on her knees for a minute and then lifted her head. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I guess I better go change then." All the other Titans seemed to be staring at her and Beast Boy. He and Terra looked at each other, then down at their hands, which were still clasped together. They quickly let go and looked away.

"Yeah, well, see you guys in a little bit." Terra walked past the Titans and out the door. All eyes followed her out the door, and when it shut, all heads snapped back to Beast Boy.

"What?"

Terra's feet seemed to be guided by an unknown force as she walked. She did not remember how to get to her room, but somewhere in her subconscious mind, it was there. Soon, she found herself staring at a silver door with her name printed on it in big, bold letters. The door opened and she gaped open-mouthed at the wreckage before her. Curtains were ripped, the table was turned over, and the sheets on the bed were slashed. _What happened here?_ she thought. _Did my friends do this? If they did, are they still really my friends?_ A horrifying thought struck her. _Did Beast Boy do this? Was he really this mad at me?_ But then a voice from deep inside her answered, _No Terra, you did this. This is an example of what happened to their home when you betrayed them. They probably didn't have the heart to even go in here when you left. You hurt them Terra._

Terra's eyes filled with tears. _They were, and they still are, my friends, and look what I did to them._ As best she could, she fumbled through the rubble until she got to her closet. Her hand automatically went to her costume, but instead, she took the outfit that she wore when she first met the Titans. _I'm going to try again, _she thought, _and this is where I start._

Well, that's it! I did my best. I thought that this time there was a lot more dialogue and not so much description, but, oh well. Please review! I want to know what you think, and any advice would be helpful. Any questions are welcome too. Oh, and I'm sorry for that A/N. I'll try not to do any others. They're a little annoying sometimes. And by the way, the three asterisks either mean like, "Meanwhile, at a different place," (like this time) or that time has past. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!

-- Internetional


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! OK, sry it took me so long to update! I got so many reviews! I don't remember everyone who reviewed, but thanx! Oh, I'm so happy. sniff sniff Well, anyway, here is the third chappie!

Chapter 3

Thoughts and Feelings

"Terra? Terra? Where are you?" Beast Boy called. "Terra? C'mon it doesn't take a half hour to change your clothes! Where could she be?" He added to himself, putting his fists on his hips and thinking hard.

"Friend Beast Boy, I shall join you in your search for Terra. Maybe she is in her room. I shall check the outside." Starfire zoomed off.

"Okay, go to Terra's room. Got it." Beast Boy said, marching confidently up the stairs and out of the Titans living room.

Terra stared out at the bay, her arms hugging her knees. Her hair blew softly in the wind. Terra's blue eyes moved to the spot next to her. That was where Beast Boy sat when she almost dropped a rock on him, the first time she was here. He had come to see her in the middle of the night. She still didn't know why. She giggled, remembering their conversation. He was so funny. A sigh escaped her lips. How was she going to live with her guilt? What she'd done to the Titans, to _him._ Terra rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes tightly. _Don't think about that. You can make things right again. All you have to do is_---

"Terra!" Starfire exclaimed, jumping out from behind the rock. "I have finally located you!"

"Yikes! Gosh Star, dontcha think you could be a little less loud? What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was helping Beast Boy to locate you! He went to search for you in your room, and I searched the outside."

"Um, okay, so what's up?"

"Nothing is up, just clouds and the blue sky." Starfire said, looking up.

"Err, no, it's just an expression, it means, well...Oh, I give up! What do you need me for?" Terra threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Beast Boy was looking for you."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Terra began to stare out at the bay again.

Starfire sat down next to her. "You should go speak to him."

"Huh? Who?" Terra asked, startled out of her reverie.

"Beast Boy. He missed you very much."

"How do you know? I bet he didn't. Not after what I did." Terra's heart sank.

"Yes he did. I have proof."

"You do!" Terra said a little to quickly. "I mean, you do?" she asked, calmly. Her heart rose a little bit.

Starfire sat down next to her. "Yes. You see, Slade came back because he made a deal with an interdimensional demon. His infamous power is known of even on my planet. He came to earth to put an end to all things mortal."

"Okay, go on. I get you so far."

Starfire spoke very quickly, "Raven was how Trigon got to Earth, and she protected us so we didn't turn to stone, and Slade helped Robin to rescue her, but she was a child and--"

"Whoa, Starfire, slow down. You can tell me the whole story another time. Just get to the point!" Terra really wanted to know what Star's evidence was.

Starfire took a deep breath. "Well, Cyborg, Beast Boy and I had to distract Trigon while Robin went to rescue Raven. Trigon, however, the coward, did not want to fight us, so he used his evil powers to bring out our bad sides."

Terra's eyes widened. "Wow. But where do I come in?"

"You see, being part of us, the our evil selves knew all our secrets. They tormented us about what we cared about most." Starfire shuddered remembering how cold fear had gripped her heart when her evil self had threatened to tell Trigon, and take Robin. "So, as I was fighting in the air, I watched over my friends. When I saw Beast Boy, he had stopped fighting and was panting." Terra listened with rapt attention, eyes boring into Starfire. "Beast Boy's evil self said, 'Giving up already? No wonder Terra dumped you!'" Terra gasped and her eyes filled with tears. Starfire went on, "I saw Beast Boy's eyes fill with tears, and then he rushed forward and tried to punch his evil self. The evil creature just blocked his punches and mocked him again, saying, 'Aww, did I hurt your feelings?'"

The tears that had gathered in Terra's eyes spilled over. She opened her mouth to say something to Starfire, but before she could, Starfire silenced her with a wave of her hand. "Shh, someone is coming. I think it is Beast Boy. I shall leave you now. Please, friend, talk to him. It will ease your troubles." And with that, she flew around the rock and back to the Tower. Terra looked after her, a grateful smile on her face.

"Terra! Terra!" Beast Boy shouted, stumbling on rocks as he tried to run toward her. When he reached her, he stopped, panting. "There...you...are...I've...been...looking...

all...over...for...you," he said between gasps of breath. He looked around. "Where's Starfire? Didn't she find you? She told me she was going to search outside--"

"Yeah, she found me. We... talked."

"Where'd she go?" he asked, then looked at Terra. "Hey, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" He sat down next to her.

"You don't hate me? Even after what I did?" Tears were pouring down Terra's face.

"Hate you? How could I hate you? You sacrificed yourself to save the whole city!" Beast Boy was shocked.

Terra wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "So, then, you forgive me?" He nodded solemnly. "But, what about that time at the amusement park? Did you mean what you said? Do you still believe that now?" Terra looked at him, fear flickering on her face.

Beast Boy hesitated, remembering that night. _You said you'd be my friend no matter what..._ _Slade's right, Terra! You have no friends!_ Beast Boy took a deep breath, then turned to Terra, and put one hand on each of her shoulders. Looking her in the eyes, he said, "Terra, I... I was angry. I was shocked. I almost meant it. That night. But, as soon as I saw you crying, I couldn't hate you anymore. I don't believe that anymore. You are my friend, and you have friends in the rest of the Titans. I...We, don't hate you."

A fresh wave of tears wet Terra's face. She hugged Beast Boy, crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"I forgive you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya Pplz! I'm back! And so are Terra and Beast Boy! Here's the fourth chappie! Please o please R&R! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! There are so many of you! O, u guys bring joy to my heart! U r all my people! I'm so glad I found people who share my own interests! sigh

Chapter 4 

**Sorry**

"How 'bout some tofu?"

"No."

"Banana?"

"No."

"Salad?"

"No!"

"An apple? It's your favorite color!"

"Beast Boy!" Terra snapped. "I said no. I'm not hungry."

"You really should eat something Terra," Robin said. "You need to get your strength back."

"Stop being stupid. This is a pointless argument. But Terra, you really should eat something," Raven said.

"Why would you not want to eat? I love food," Cyborg said; mouth full.

"Yes friend, you must eat. Regain your strength!" Starfire thrust the apple into Terra's mouth.

"Look, Terra, is something wrong? Why aren't you eating anything?" asked Robin.

Terra spat out the apple. "Nothing is wrong with me! I'm just not hungry! Don't you guys get it?" She looked down at her lap and after a pause said, "I appreciate your concern. It means a lot to me. But I'm not hungry."

Uncomfortable silence reigned in the Titan's kitchen. Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire watched Terra. Cyborg looked from person to person, chewing slowly. After a while, Beast Boy walked to the fridge and pulled out some tofu. He set it in front of Terra. She looked up in surprise, and giggled. The atmosphere relaxed a little bit.

Terra picked up the apple and rubbed it on her shirt. She took a bite and walked to the window and looked out, chewing thoughtfully. When she was done, Terra walked back to the kitchen and threw away the core. She turned to face the Titans, who had barely touched their food.

"Look, you guys, I don't know how to say this, except, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I did to you, and the city. I was cruel, horrible, and ruthless. I deserved to die."

"No," Beast Boy whispered. "No, Terra."

Glancing at him, she said, "But you...you took me in again anyway, gave me another chance. But, I just wanted to make sure, and I need to know...if you forgive me." She looked at her feet.

Beast Boy ran to her and hugged her. She almost fell over in surprise.

"Oof."

"Of course I forgive you Terra! How couldn't I?" Terra smiled and held his arm in place. She didn't want him to let go, at least, not yet.

"Yes friend, all is forgotten," Starfire said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Terra looked at her gratefully.

"Yeah kid, its aiight. I forgive ya." Cyborg walked around to stand behind her.

"Hey, what's done is done. I _trust_ you'll make better choices from now on," Robin said. Terra nodded. With everyone gathered around her, no one but Terra noticed Raven slip out the door.

Terra let go of Beast Boy. "Uh, 'scuse me for a sec." She left the room.

Ssst! The door closed behind Raven automatically. She walked briskly down the hall towards her room. She heard the door open and close again, and footsteps echo softly behind her. Raven kept walking. The footsteps got faster.

"Raven! I wanted to talk to you," Terra said, catching up to her.

Raven hid her surprise. She had expected Robin, or even Beast Boy to come after her, but not Terra.

"I wanted to tell you this personally, without anyone else around."

Raven turned to face her, arms folded expectantly. "Well?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry, especially to you because I probably beat up on you the most."

A flash of hatred resounded through Raven before she quickly suppressed it. "I'm not mad at you for that."

"Y-You're not?"

"No. I'm mad at you because--" Raven's voice shook. "You hurt my friends! How can you just expect me to forgive you right away?"

"I don't--"

"You were working for Slade! You gave him all our secrets. You told him our deepest fears, secrets, and desires of our hearts!" Raven took a step forward as Terra took a step back. White-hot anger surged through her. "You are a traitor through and through!"

Terra's eyes shone with emotion, faced with the enormity of what she had done. She had made a high wall between them, which neither girl could breach. Terra sank to her knees. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she whispered over and over.

The anger faded from Raven's face. Using her powers she pulled her hood over her head and walked to her room, leaving a sobbing Terra behind.

Robin was the first to hear the commotion. His sharp ears heard muffled voices through the door. The Titans had been finishing their lunch. Looking around, he noticed that there was someone missing besides Terra.

"Where's Raven?" he demanded.

"I dunno, when was the last time we saw Rae?" asked Cyborg.

"I saw her last when I got up to comfort friend Terra," Starfire said. Then they all heard an outburst of yelling.

"Oh no," Beast Boy said. "You don't think--"

"Let's go!" Robin said. The four friends got up and made their way as fast as they could toward the door.

Raven sat on her bed and sighed. Why was she so angry? _She hurt your friends, _a deep voice sounded in her head. Anger.

_She was sorry for it, _came another, higher voice. Kindness.

_Genuinely. _Intelligence.

_No she wasn't. _Jealousy.

_Aww, just leave her there. _Laziness.

_She' s probably crying. _Timid.

_Go fix your mistake! _Bravery.

_Make her happy! _Joy.

The voices faded to the back of Raven's mind.

Truly, Raven had really liked Terra. She was easier to be around than Starfire. Starfire was always happy, and her constant joy got kind of annoying. Raven was good friends with Starfire but Terra was someone Raven could really talk to, especially about being thought of as dangerous. Terra could really relate. Raven still didn't know why, or what had happened to her. Raven had shared some of her deepest secrets with Terra, and she had still accepted her.

Raven had had her doubts in the beginning but, when she really had gotten to know her, Terra was great. She was the friend Raven had always wanted.

"Terra!" Beast Boy cried.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

Terra sat against the wall, silently sobbing. Robin took the hint and dashed to Raven's room.

"Friend, what is wrong?" Starfire asked, clearly concerned.

"Whoa, what just went down?" Cyborg looked around, noting a broken light bulb. (A/N: Raven's emotions broke it.)

Terra lifted her head, a determined look on her face. She wiped her arm across her eyes. The fresh tears joined the stains of others on her sleeve. Terra looked at her arm, staring at the stains. They were all examples of her guilt.

When Terra betrayed them, all Raven's suspicions came flooding back. She had been right from the beginning. Terra would never fit in here.

But now, seeing Terra's face, she couldn't just give up on her. Raven got up resolutely. A single tear ran down her cheek.

The door hissed open and Robin stepped in. Raven spun around, surprised.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. She ran past him and out the door with him following close behind.

"Terra--" Beast Boy began, but he never got to finish. She was already running down the hall. She couldn't give up yet. _I'm going to make things right again..._

Raven ran down the hall. She needed that friend. She couldn't just leave those memories behind and forget them.

_What is Terra doing? Is she going to talk to Raven? Uh oh..._

"Hey Terra! Don't you know that you shouldn't talk to Raven when she's mad?" Beast Boy called. Terra ignored him. _I tried..._

_What is Raven doing? I've never seen her act like this before. Something really important must have happened._

Robin sped up. He was only a few feet behind her.

_What the heck is going on here!_

Cyborg followed Beast Boy, Terra and Starfire. _Let's find out..._

_I am "the confused." What is friend Terra doing? I must find out... _Starfire flew faster.

_I'm sorry Raven..._

_I'm sorry Terra..._

"I'M SORRY!" Raven and Terra shouted together, meeting each other around a corner. Raven gasped and stepped back. Terra's eyes shone with happiness. Raven smiled. Terra laughed. Soon both girls were laughing.

"You're forgiven," Raven whispered. Terra nodded, smiling.

The other Titans surrounded them. Both girls were sitting next to each other, one on each side of the corner, with their backs to the wall.

"Dude, what just happened here?" Beast Boy asked. Terra laughed and Raven smiled. His eyes widened. "And since when does Raven smile!"

"Yes friends, please explain your strange behavior." Starfire looked at them quizzically.

"Basically, WHAT HAPPENED?" Robin screamed. Raven and Terra exchanged glances.

"Hurry up, the suspense is killing me!" Cyborg yelled throwing his head back.

_Should we tell them? _Raven voice rang in Terra's head. She looked at her in surprise. Then Terra smiled. _No not yet._

"Hey Raven, my room's kinda trashed. You wanna help me clean it up?" Terra's eyes twinkled.

"Sure," Raven replied. They got up and began to walk towards Terra's room.

Beast Boy stopped staring with his mouth open and jogged to catch up with them. "Hey wait up!"

Robin shrugged and Starfire put her hands up. Cyborg sighed. _Here we go again..._

"Wait for us!" Robin called after them.

The other Titans followed Raven and Terra to her room. They watched them smile and laugh, totally and utterly confused.

So, that's it! I don't like this chapter as much as the others, and it took a long time to write, but oh well. In case you're getting bored, I just wanted to let you know that there will be a fight in the next chapter! Yay! Finally some action. O, and I have 2 questions. 1: Are songfics banned? and 2: Do you think that Terra's control over her powers was through Slade, or did she really learn how? Was it just the suit?

I really need to know the answer to the 2nd question for my next chapter. So anyway, please R&R! O, and I'm sorry I was so hyper at the beginning. I wrote that on a different day then when I finished this chapter. Now I'm more mellow. sigh I hope I didn't scare you.

This is Internetional, signing out.


End file.
